


A protest, a motorcycle and a bunny

by theballadofcarol



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theballadofcarol/pseuds/theballadofcarol
Summary: That is when I saw you...or better what my brain registered was that you are a guy around my age that was getting on a motorcycle so yeah I did what you already know, jumped on your back seat and screamed: DRIVE FUCKING DRIVE! ...and you did





	A protest, a motorcycle and a bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is my first fanfic, I am a big Klaine fan if you haven’t guessed already and this one-shot is all about cuteness in surprising circumstances.  
> I feel like I have to say that I was inspired by a post I read on Pinterest that said like “my grandma met my grandpa while running away from the police and jumping on his motorcycle screaming DRIVE FUCKING DRIVE” so yeah, lol
> 
> If you have any time please tell me what you think and correct me if you see any mistakes (I’m an Italian girl speaking English, yo) other than that enjoy!

“I love protests and marchs.  
Since moving to New York, they have become an usual thing. Sure, they’re not always the safest activity to do but participating to them means a lot. It shows how, even on your own, you can do something to change a bad situation you know? True change doesn’t happen by sitting at home staring at your computer, but it does come from actions. Also you find yourself in a group of strangers that support your same values and beliefs so new friendship is definitely not a possibility to exclude.  
Of course I have some limits, all the protests I take part in are non-violent. For instance, the one I was in the middle of is a protest against gun violence with dozen of highschool and college students, as myself. I went with my friend Elliot, we had a sign that read: “GUNS DON’T DIE, KIDS DO” and we shouted and singed a lot.  
Everything was going pretty well, the protest went smoothly with us going, as indicated, only in the accessible streets. But of course something had to happen, some others guys, groups that were definitely more involved and let’s say...passionate started messing with the police officers that controlled the closed streets and shouting of how we had the right to go there and that the government shouldn’t restrict us eccetera. It all got pretty heated, come punches flew and then screams and tear gas everywhere to keep the people out of the streets. I lost my friend in all of that mess and started panicking looking everywhere, screaming and shouting around, I must have seemed mad. Plus with the state of my hair after all of that gas I can’t even imagine-uhm, yeah anyway. Well then I finally spotted him far away from the crowd checking his phone and I was so relieved that I started running towards him when I-I hit something or better someone. That someone turned out to be a police officer full with uniform, transparent shield and an angry look on his worn out face. I guess he thought I did it on purpose or something because he started pushing me with his shield, telling me to stay away. Let’s say that I snapped, I was really stressed out and angry so I pushed him when he got distracted and then ran past him. Of course, he started chasing me with another one of them, and you don’t know what is like to be chased by two police officers, all of yours rational senses fly out of your brain! That is when I saw you...or better what my brain registered was that you are a guy around my age that was getting on a motorcycle so...ehm yeah I did what you already know, jumped on your back seat and screamed: DRIVE FUCKING DRIVE! ...and you did”

Kurt stopped to breathe and to take a look and the man in front of him that currently stood with eyes and mouth wide open, It actually was so funny that he immediately wanted to tell a joke around his expression. But then Kurt didn’t know anything about this guy, except that he agreed to drive him away from two angry police officers and that he is, in fact, rather attractive.  
“I’m so sorry” he finished lamely falling on the ground (they managed to arrive in a cute little park not to far from Bushwick) “and it’s not like I am a criminal I swear! It was my first time being chased by police officers!” 

Saviorguy takes of his helmet reveling a mass of dark curls in a weird but kind of adorable shape and then sits next to him putting a hand on Kurt’s shoulder, his shocked expression replaced by a rather amused one.  
“It’s ok, I never thought you were you just took me by surprise I guess” he chuckles, again: adorable “and definitely scared me with your screams by the way”  
At this Kurt groans burying his face into his hands, saviorguy just keeps chuckling “and also, not that I didn’t enjoy your explanation but-you kind of didn’t say your name”  
Kurt faces shoots up to find himself closer-than-normal to saviorguy “why would you want to know it?” That was rude. “I mean I won’t blame you if you would just leave me here and go your own way since all I did was jumping on your motorcycle and litteraly screaming in your ears to do what I wanted. For all you know I could be a jerk!”  
Saviorguy laughs moving the hand in his hairs, he then smirks to Kurt and oh god who cares about running away from the police, that should be illegal “well yes, but thanks to your beautiful tirade I came to realize that you aren’t an awful jerk so, I say it’s my turn to impose something to you”  
Kurt smiles and well isn’t this becoming interesting, he nods “and you should, go ahead with your request sir”  
“Coffee” Saviorguy says “I know a place not to far from here where you could buy me some, we can go together, you know since you’re already comfortable with riding with me” he winks and Kurt flushes bright red covering his face with a hand murmuring “oh my god, this will follow me forever” 

Saviorguy stares at him, smiling with a cute shade of pink around his cheeks and Kurt just can’t help to glance at him from behind his fingers “Fine, let’s go to this place, the coffee better be good” he stands up offering a hand that is taken with joy.  
“It is” saviorguy smiles and-wait.  
“Wait” Kurt says tightening his grip “I don’t know your name! Actually I don’t know anything about you! You could be the jerk or worse a serial killer!” He gasps letting go of saviorguy hand.  
“What?!” He spats, god this is just so entertaining “I’m not a jerk! And definetly not a killer! I-I could never hurt anyone I swear and come on I just saved you from angry police officers how could you suspect me?” Kurt must be really good at keeping a still-not-convinced face because saviorguy comes forward to retake his hand “Just, give me a chance? I’ll tell you everything about me if you want to I-I” He stammers looking around and Kurt is just about to say that it’s ok, he was just joking and that he’s really surprised by his capacity to look really confident at one moment and then super adorable at an another when-  
“I have a bunny” he admits looking up with wide beautiful eyes and Kurt just can’t, he explode with laughter and hugs him so hard at the same time.  
“You’re just too precious oh my god what have I done to jump on your specific motorcycle” he feels saviorguy hugging back and mumbling something on his shoulder “mh?”  
“Blaine” he articulates better “I’m Blaine”  
Kurt smiles widened even more if it’s possible and he steps back too look at savi-Blaine face “Hi Blaine”  
“Hi Kurt” he smiles back and seems to regain some confidence and posture “so, after jumping on my backseat, screaming in my ear and accusing me of being a jerk or a killer, will you go to get coffee with me?”  
“Oh Blaine, I think I need to go get coffee with you more than once to repay all of my mistakes” Kurt replays leaning towards him “also, I want to know about that bunny, and maybe ride with you some more” he winks taking Blaine’s hand “what do you say?”  
Blaine smiles putting his helmet back with one hand and squeezing Kurt’s with the other “Totally awesome”


End file.
